


Violence Is Really Foreplay

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After blowing a mission Michael and Fiona have sex in the Delano Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence Is Really Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt: the title (since I'm so original), "violence is really foreplay."
> 
> Slight changes from my Porn Battle entry on DW but otherwise the same story.

Fiona ran out of the hotel room with a laptop bag on her right shoulder. Michael, dressed up as one of the cleaning staff in the Delano, ran after her. It was part of their cover--Fiona was a thief while Michael was pretending to work at the hotel. They would start a fight in the hallway, causing their target to step outside and leave his hotel room. Using a key card that could unlock any room in the hotel, they would sneak into the target's room to investigate his belongings.

Michael tackled Fiona. Fiona turned around and started kicking Michael in his chest. (Michael told her that, for safety purposes, the best place to him would be his chest, upper back and shoulders, as those areas could sustain repeated punches as opposed to the rest of the body. If Fiona had to hit him in his thighs, she should hit him on the back of his upper thighs because punching the front of the thighs could cause temporarily immobility.) She turned around and started punching Michael on his back. The noise from the fighting aroused everyone on the floor; they came out of their room to see the fight.

However, Michael and Fiona's plan backfired. Their target did not emerge from any of the rooms on the floor.

"He's not here," Fiona whispered as she planted a fist on Michael's right shoulder. Michael let her go. Fiona picked up the laptop bag and ran back into the room she came out of. Michael followed. They shut the door.

"I thought our intel was correct, Michael."

"Me too. Sometimes we make mistakes."

"I guess we'll try again tomorrow."

Michael sighed. "I guess."

Fiona started punching Michael on his chest.

"What are you doing? We don't have to use these aliases anymore."

"We have a hotel room to ourselves, Michael. Why don't we use it?"

"No, Fi. We need to go back to the loft, retrace our steps and figure out where we went."

Fiona pushed Michael onto the bed of the hotel room.

"Have you forgotten, Michael, that violence is a turn-on for me? I consider it foreplay."

Michael got off the bed. "Fiona, I need to get off this bed and go back to--"

Fiona grabbed Michael's arm and flung him against the hotel door. Fiona leaned in to kiss Michael and instead of protesting, he followed, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. He caressed her back and nibbled at her neck, licking up her sweat. Fiona was about to take off his Delano uniform when she abruptly stopped.

"As you said we have to go back to the loft. Why don't we keep our tops on?"

After a few moments and a few very brief interruptions, the two had sex against a wall in the hotel room, their tops still on their bodies. Fiona grabbed his neck, crossed her legs around him and let Michael thrust into her. They kiss and had sex until Michael couldn't hold on to her any more and Fiona was tired. Michael put Fiona down. The two took a brief break against the wall.

"We need to get back to the loft now," Michael said as he was putting his uniform back on.

"Honestly, Michael, you need to relax more." Fiona, who was already dressed, grabbed her laptop bag, opened the hotel room and ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> The Delano Hotel is a real hotel on South Beach.


End file.
